Stay Awhile
by Sara
Summary: Friends gather to celebrate and find a new addition to their little family. FultonTammy, ConnieCharlie, JulieScooter, JuliePortman
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Notes**: This will be a longer story, going back to D2 & D3. Oh and it's about 7 years since they graduated from Eden Hall (D3 was 96' when they were freshmen). So they're all about 24 or 25. Whatever's in italics are flashbacks, I hope this isn't too confusing. I'm still working on my other stories, but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it.

**Stay Awhile**

* * *

"Come on man, I hate being the last ones to arrive!" Fulton called out to his friend. Tammy and Fulton were sitting in Fulton's SUV as Dean came bounding out of the house. All three had lived together in a big, brick house left to Tammy's family by a great aunt. 

"You're worse than a girl, Portman." Tammy teased as Dean buckled his seat-belt.

"Some of us just aren't as naturally good-looking as you, Ms. Duncan."

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Fulton said in mock anger as they drove off.

"I can't help it if I have a way with the ladies."

"Speaking of ladies, where's your date?" Tammy said looking up in her mirror to see his face.

He shrugged. "Wasn't working out."

"Another blonde bimbo, not working out?" Tammy said feigning shock.

Dean rolled his eyes. He had heard his friends' pleas to date 'normal' girls numerous times. "So Connie and Conway finally tying the knot, eh?" He said changing the subject.

"Crazy. I always thought she and Guy would end up together when we were younger."

"Nah, Charlie always had a thing for Connie." Fulton said speaking up. He had known the captain longer than his two friends, which meant he was privy to more inside info.

"Whatever. I just glad everyone's happy and we can all get together as grownups." Tammy said, not wanting to debate her friends' love-life. "I just can't believe they eloped."

* * *

6:33 P.M. - Conway Residence

They entered the old Conway house and were greeted by most of their friends. Dwayne, Russ and Averman were gathered in the dining-room. Guy and Charlie, who managed to still remain the best of friends, were watching the Vikings game in the family room. Adam was busy trying to introduce his new boyfriend, Jay, to Goldberg who was stationed by the appetizers. Connie, Julie and Charlie's mother were preoccupied in the kitchen preparing the feast. Luis and Kenny were absent, both living back in their respective states.

Tammy, Fulton and Dean made their way into the dining-room to find Dwayne, Russ and Averman huddled around a car-seat placed on the floor.

"So who are the proud parents of this little angel?" Tammy said breaking the circle of boys to get a better look at the sleeping infant.

"Charlie told me she's Julie and Scooter's." Averman answered. Right on cue, Julie made her way from the kitchen towards her friends.

"Tammy?"

"Jules!" Tammy said throwing her arms around the blonde.

"I heard you moved back here a few months ago. Couldn't stand to be away from Fulton eh?"

"More like he couldn't bear to be separated from me."

"I'll bet."

"So where's you're lucky husband?" Tammy said as the group continued to fawn over a sleeping baby in the car-seat. She had light hair, a small button nose, and full pink lips. She was definitely Julie's daughter. She had on a lacy-head band and was swaddled in pink blankets.

Julie didn't blink as she explained, "Scooter and I called it quits before she was born. It was for the best."

No one pressed for anymore answers and they continued to 'oh' and 'ahh' over the infant. Dwayne, Averman and Russ were all enamored by the little person. Being the first baby born out of the group she was certainly going to be spoiled rotten and doted on by all of her mother's friends.

"She looks just like you, Julie!" Dwayne concluded as they left the infant alone to continue sleeping.

Dean stood back and watched the scene unfold. He listened as Julie explained her situation to Tammy. "There's not much to tell. I got pregnant for all the wrong reasons. I thought having a baby would save my marriage. Eventually we grew apart and realized it was just best if we went our separate ways." She said staring down at the glass of wine in her hands. "But I'm glad it happened, I wouldn't give her up for anything."

"Julie, she's beautiful." Tammy said putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Julie beamed like any proud parent should, and then excused herself to go help the other women in the kitchen.

"You're awfully quiet." Fulton said handing Dean a beer.

"I can't believe we're all old enough to be parents." Dean said opening the can. "It's pretty scary."

"You said it. I just hope Tammy doesn't catch any of this baby/wedding fever."

* * *

10:43 P.M. - Tammy, Fulton and Portman's house

They were arguing again. He could hear muffled voices yelling and the floor creaking as they walked back and forth in their bedroom.

As much as Dean Portman loved living with his best friend and his laid-back girlfriend, he didn't like living with their lovers' quarrels. Or the lovey-dovey makeup that usually followed.

Their tifts never lasted long; Fulton was too easy-going to fight with the strong-headed blonde. However, this argument didn't show signs of ceasing. Dean decided it might be worth while to venture upstairs and eavesdrop on then. It wouldn't cause any harm, would it?

"I don't think it's a good idea. Baby's tend to disrupt lives." Fulton said pulling his boxers on.

"Fult, she has no where else to go. Connie and Charlie's apartment is too small for her and the baby. We have that extra room downstairs that's big enough for a bed and a crib!"

"I doubt Julie would want to live with us three. And I just don't understand what happened between Julie and Scooter. They were so happy last year at the Thanksgiving dinner, you should have seen them."

"People change." Tammy said simply. "Besides, we could all help her with the baby."

"Well, maybe if she let Scooter visit more she would have a little more help." He said climbing into bed.

"Scooter's a douche-bag!" Tammy said whipping her dirty clothes into her hamper. She was obviously angered by her boyfriend's comment.

"There's something you're not telling me. Why are you so against Scooter? He was just as much our friend as Julie has been these last five years."

"Let's just say he's not the person we all thought he was."

"Meaning?"

Tammy sighed and finally broke down, "He was having an affair while Julie was pregnant with his child! She found out when she was about nine months along."

"What?" Fulton said wide-eyed.

"He said he kept it from her because he didn't want to upset her when she was so far along."

"How do you know?"

"Connie told me." She whispered. "She's been staying at Connie and Charlie's place for about a month."

_"She looks better, the first time I saw her she was pretty broken." Connie said in a hushed voice as she handed Tammy a dish to dry. The two women had retreated to the kitchen to clean the dinner dishes while Julie had taken the baby upstairs to breast-feed. "It was awful. I opened my front door to find little Julie with this big round belly. She had a suitcase with her and asked if she could spend the night." _

_"I can't even imagine..." Tammy said shaking her head. _

_"She was about a week away from her due date when this all happened."_

"I'll kill him." Fulton said as anger was starting to set in. "I'll get Portman and we'll-"

Dean stopped eavesdropping in order to take everything in. Like his fellow bash-brother he could feel his blood start to boil when he heard the truth. He and Julie had never been extremely close, but she was a friend and team-mate. No one could treat one of his friends like that and get away with it.

"Julie's not ready for everyone to know!" Tammy said grabbing Fulton's arm to stop him from running to his friend's room. "Connie only told me because felt like she had to tell someone else, even Charlie doesn't know the truth! You cannot tell **anyone**! Not even Portman."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Notes**: This will be a longer story, going back to D2 & D3. Oh and it's about 7 years since they graduated from Eden Hall (D3 was 96' when they were freshmen). So they're all about 24 or 25. Whatever's in italics are flashbacks, I hope this isn't too confusing. **Thanks for all the reviews, they were much appreciated**. This chapter was a bit more blah, but it will get more exciting, I promise.

**Stay Awhile**

**Connie and Charlie's apartment**

"So where is Scooter now?"

"As far as I know he's still living in our house in St. Paul. But the last time I saw him was when he came to see Maddie in the hospital when I had her."

"You mean you haven't spoken to him since then?" Tammy said feigning innocence.

"Not really. I mean I've spoken to him once or twice. He knows he's welcome to see his daughter whenever he pleases, but we're over for good. We didn't really have much to say to each other when he did call." Julie said reaching for Madison out of her swing. Tammy admired her for allowing Scooter to see the baby. She wasn't sure that if she was in Julie's position, she could be mature enough to let him see his daughter.

"So I guess you've been going through some drastic changes. I never thought I'd see you single or with a kid. It's pretty mind-blowing."

"What's mind-blowing is you living with the two Bash-Brothers, you little harlot." Julie teased.

Tammy laughed. "Okay, Fulton yes, but Portman, eww no. He's brought so many girls home I've lost count. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole."

"He always could charm the pants off any girl. Literally." Julie offered.

"Speaking of living with the boys, how would you feel about coming to live with us? I know you were planning on moving back to Maine, but we'd all hate to see you go."

Julie shook her head. "I should really bring the baby to see my parents. They've been nagging since I came home from the hospital. They're bent on me going back there and living with them until Maddie's old enough for school. Besides, I couldn't do that to you guys."

"It wouldn't be any imposition to us."

"I don't think you realize what you're offering." Julie said laughing as she shifted the infant in her arms. "Babies are a lot of work. There's the late night feedings, never-ending crying spells, dirty diapers. I can tell poor Charlie's had about all he can take. If I weren't Connie's friend he probably would have kicked me out two weeks ago."

"All the more reason for you to come and live with us. Fulton doesn't mind and Portman has experience with younger siblings. Plus you would have more room at the house, your own bathroom and you would help balance out the estrogen-testosterone ratio."

"Ah, I see how your twisted mind works. You just want me there so the boys can stop out-voting you."

"Well, it would be nice to have another female around. Maybe a crying baby will keep Portman from bringing his random dates back every week. Besides, Scooter has no idea where we live. He won't be dropping by anytime, unless you want him too." Tammy knew Julie would be sold on the idea when she mentioned her estranged husband.

"I just don't want to disrupt your whole routine."

"What routine? Once school starts Portman will be gone all day and Fulton and I work nine to five jobs. You'll have the whole house to yourself during the day and you won't be in anyone's way!" Tammy insisted.

* * *

5:15 P.M. - Tammy, Fulton and Portman's house 

Despite his protests, Fulton and Portman were both giddy after Tammy had informed them that Julie was coming to stay with them. First she flew to Bangor to show off Madison to the proud new grandparents. They begged Julie to stay, but she explained she had already made arrangements with her friends back home.

"I can't believe Portman actually offered to help clean the spare room. I thought I'd die of shock when I saw him vacuuming." Tammy said to Fulton.

"I guess we're all a little excited. Especially with a new baby and all."

"Does this mean you want one of your own?" Tammy asked sliding her arms around her boyfriend's waist and resting her chin against his chest.

"Maybe. Don't you think we should get married first?" He said raising a brow while he looked down at her.

"Are you asking?" She said stepping back and looking up at him.

"Julie's here!" Dean announced from his seat perched by the window. Both he and Fulton bolted out of the front door to help Julie with their belongings.

"Hey!" Tammy shouted after them. She hated when he teased her.

Once all of their luggage was brought in and Julie and Madison were finally in the large house they all settled down.

The three adults were ecstatic to have their old friend stay with them and Julie was more than happy to be there. It was nice to see that Fulton and Tammy had found happiness with each other. Julie always thought they belonged together and balanced the other out. As far as she knew Dean was happy still living the bachelor life-style and she was happy for him. She knew she would be content here.

They were relaxing in the living-room after moving all of Julie's boxes into her room. Fulton and Dean sat around the baby-seat and watched as Madison opened her eyes, allowing them to finally get a good look at her. Her cheeks were rosy, her hair still fair, and her chestnut colored eyes were big and bright.

"Whoa!" said Fulton jumping back.

"What?" Julie said joining them on the floor.

"Where did she get those brown eyes from?" He said turning to Julie. "I mean don't get me wrong, she's all you. She doesn't look one bit like Scooter. But neither of you have dark brown eyes. If I didn't know any better I think she could pass for Portman's daughter."

Tammy laughed and Dean elbowed her friend in the ribs.

"I'm not sure. Probably my side though. Not everyone in my family has light eyes." She said scooping up the infant from her seat and cradling her against herself.

"Well, just don't let him take her to the park or anything. He'd probably use her to pick up girls, pretending he's a single dad or something."

"Hey, I wouldn't...okay I probably would." Dean said submissively. They knew him all too well.

"Well, we should probably get a bite to eat." Tammy declared looking around. "Who's up for pizza?"

* * *

"It's still weird to think of Julie as a mom." Fulton said handing the pizza box over to his passenger. 

"I know." Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to let his friend know that he was aware of Julie's true situation. "It sucks that Scooter still isn't in the picture."

"Is that how you really feel?" Fulton said glancing at his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said defensively.

"It means I see the way you look at her. And I know how you get when you want something you can't have."

"First of all, I look at her because I'm amazed that she's been able to make it through everything. I heard you and Tammy talking about what really happened." This was was Dean being honest. Ever since he learned the truth Dean had nothing but the utmost respect for Julie. He had always known she was strong, but watching her with Madison made him realize just how much he admired her.

Fulton opened his mouth to say something but Dean continued, "Second, I don't want her in that way, never did. But if I did want her, I could have her."

Fulton rolled his eyes, not sure if he believed his friend. "Whatever. Just don't say anything to Julie about knowing." He locked the car door as Dean picked up the box. "Technically Connie is the only one who's supposed to know."

"Which means eventually all the ducks will know." Dean said shutting the front door behind them.

Fulton nodded and they headed towards the kitchen. "Food's here!"

"I swear to you, once she's old enough for daycare I'll find a job and pay rent." Julie said sitting on the kitchen stool next to Tammy.

"Julie, there's no hurry. Once my parents found out you were the new room-mate they didn't care. I explained the situation and they said there's no rush."

"I know, I just don't feel comfortable living off you guys."

"You're not! I told you, we want you both here." Tammy said handing a slice of pizza to Fulton.

* * *

**5:34 A.M.**

Julie rummaged through the kitchen cabinets in search of a coffee mug, unaware that Dean was making his way towards the kitchen. Her hair up in a knot and bathrobe strewn on over her pajamas, she definitely looked like she could use more rest. She turned around and looked surprised as he shuffled into the kitchen. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was up. Couldn't sleep." He said absentmindedly rubbing his face. His stubble had already grown in and he desperately needed to comb his hair. "What are you doing up?"

"I fed Maddie about two hours ago and I still can't get back to sleep. I figured I should just get up and make a pot of coffee."

"And I take it the little princess went right back to sleep?"

"Of course. It's just like an infant to want to eat and sleep night and day." Julie said offering him a cup from the fresh pot. "Classes start next week, what's keeping you up?"

He shrugged before taking a sip. "Excitement I guess."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we're all glad you decided to stay with us Jules."

"I can't thank you guys enough for inviting me to stay. I just hope you know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I've lived with Tammy this long, and she's way more high-strung than you and Madison put together."

"Yes, but just wait until Maddie starts teething and I'm sleep deprived for a few days. It'll be a real nightmare."

"We're all here to help if we can." He offered taking a sip from his mug.

"Thanks, I'm going to hold you to that next time she wakes up at three a.m. You don't mind having her sleep in your bed, right?"

"I'm at your service." He said bowing his head a bit. "Seriously, Jules. If you ever need anything, I'm here." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze with his last sentence.

"Thanks, Dean. It means a lot to have you guys in my life."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

So I have this really bad habit of starting stories and never ever finishing them...hopefully this won't be another one

Stay Awhile

* * *

I'd do anything to hold you  
I'd go anywhere to touch you  
I'd do anything you want me to  
If you'll just stay with me awhile

* * *

__

Julie sighed after unsuccessfully trying to zip up her size four jeans. "God, I hate you post-baby body." She whispered to her tummy. Julie had expected to reach her goal weight by now. She had never gotten used to the idea of her petite trunk being covered in fresh stretch marks, or her toned upper arms now devoid of any muscle definition.

She moaned and let her t-shirt fall over her small gut as she went to her drawer to pull out a pair of sweatpants. This was going to take longer than she had planned and she hated when things didn't go her way.

**Just remember you have a perfectly healthy, beautiful baby girl. Some women can't even have children.**

This thought comforted her for a moment and she silently put on her sweats.

**But God, would it kill ya to give me slimmer hips?**

To make matters worse, some of Dean's college friends stopped over on Halloween before they hit the bars. 

All of his female friends chose to leave little to the imagination with their costumes. A tall blonde was dressed as a play-boy bunny complete with the ears and cotton-tail. A shorter brunette was a sexy cop, with bare midriff and plastic handcuffs on her belt-loop. The third female was a taller brunette who was dressed as a sexy pirate wench to match her boyfriend's costume.

To say that Julie felt unattractive was putting it lightly. She stood there in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, holding Madison to her shoulder with a receiving-blanket as Dean introduced the young group.

"You guys know Tammy and Fulton. This is Julie, she's another old friend from high-school." He said coming to her side and placing an arm around her shoulders. "And this little Princess is Madison."

Julie knew he was only introducing her to be polite, but he was completely oblivious to how uncomfortable she felt. Tammy could sense her friend's discomfort and tried to end the introduction.

"You guys better get going if you want to find a parking spot."

"Yeah, we should get going." Said another male, dressed as a convict.

"Okay, see you guys later. I'll try not to make too much noise when I get back."

"So what do you two feel like doing?" Tammy said turning to her boyfriend and Julie after the group had left.

"It's way past this one's bedtime." Julie said looking down into the bundle in her arms. "Hopefully she won't be thrown off schedule."

"Well put her to sleep and we can watch a movie." Tammy offered hoping to draw Julie into the family room for a change.

"I'm pretty beat myself, I think I'll call it a night. You two should do something, don't stay home on my account." Julie said gently slipping around the corner towards the back of the house. She knew her friends felt obligated to stay and keep her company but she always did her best to encourage them to go out.

When she was out of sight and earshot Tammy shook her head.

"What?" Fulton said.

"She needs a break. Besides from feedings when one of us offers to help. She needs a weekend, or even just a night out."

"Yeah but you know Julie, she likes to act tough and pretend she doesn't need help."

"Which is going to make it that much harder to convince her to come out." Tammy said leaning against Fulton. "She needs to know that she's not in this all alone."

She pulled away from him and followed Julie's trail.

"What are you doing?" Fulton asked raising a brow.

"Just checking something. Pick out a movie, I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder. She knew he felt completely in the dark about everything. He didn't know much about women, and what he did came from dating Tammy who was straight-forward when it came to her feelings. The idea that something was wrong with Julie never dawned on him.

* * *

_**2 weeks later**_

"I was thinking about going to community college." Julie said as she walked along side Tammy in the grocery store.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have no training and no qualifications. Let's face it, no one would hire me. I made the mistake of marrying Scooter straight out of highschool and becoming a housewife." She said shaking her head.

"I think it's a great idea. You should talk to Portman, he can show you around and get you ready for the upcoming spring semester."

Julie debated whether or not to explain that she was trying to avoid their room-mate after an awkward meeting in the kitchen a week ago.

Julie drifted into the kitchen for a drink after finally putting Madison back down to bed. As she turned around from the cupboards she came face-to-face with a pair of brown eyes.

It was so unexpected she dropped the glass in her hand and it shattered on the tile floor.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry Jules." He said sheepishly.

"You scared the hell out of me. Next time make some noise." She said regaining her composure, unaware of the shard glass next to her foot. She shifted her weight and stepped straight onto a piece, yelping in pain.

"Shit!" She lifted up her foot to examine.

Before she could protest Dean placed his hands at her waist and hoisted her onto the counter-top behind her. As he did this she could feel every inch of him against her. She was sure it was reciprocated and she was immediately self-conscious. He could probably feel the extra pounds and her padded hips as he gripped her torso. He was trying to examine the bottom of her foot while Julie squirmed uncomfortably.

"Portman?" The voice rang from over Dean's shoulder. Julie's head shot up to see a petite brunette looming in the doorway wearing one of his oversized t-shirts.

Dean cringed when it registered on Julie's face what was going on.

"Are you okay? I heard a noise and you were taking so long...Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake anyone up."

"It's fine, I'll be right there." Dean said calling over his shoulder to her. She looked at the pair and then reluctantly turned back towards his room.

"Hang on a minute." Dean said while he carefully walked around the kitchen island and disappeared out of the room.

It took Julie a few seconds to realize why Dean's female companion looked so familiar. She was the same girl dressed as the cop on Halloween. Julie remembered watching she and Dean interact as the group left the house. She said something to him and he responded with a smile and an arm around her. They made a very attractive couple and Julie wondered why it didn't occur to her that they were involved.

Dean reappeared with the pair of tweezers in one hand and a band-aid in the other. He lifted up her leg and quickly plucked the sliver of glass out her foot. Julie tensed up in pain while he placed the band-aid over the small cut.

"Better?" He said looking up at her as he lightly pressed the edges of the band-aid.

"Thanks, but you'd better get back to you're guest." She said putting her heads on the edge of the counter to hop down.

"Julie I-" He said trying to stop her and provide an explanation.

"You don't have to answer to me." She said putting a hand up. "You're an adult." With that she hopped down, careful to avoid any other stray pieces of glass.

Why did she care what Dean did? She knew his reputation. She had suspected that he had brought girls home in the few weeks that she had stayed there, this only confirmed her suspicions.

_She decided not to say anything to Tammy. "Yeah, I'll talk to him tonight."_


End file.
